


Now You See Me

by HisWarrior



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Pendragon Lives (Merlin), Fix-It, Gen, Immortality, Immortality is a person, Magic Revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23281675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisWarrior/pseuds/HisWarrior
Summary: It's the final battle for Albion. And Merlin will be too late to save him.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Now You See Me

Silently, I had watched him all these years. Loving him silently, though he could never return such a favor. His guardian, his invisible friend, the only constant that he had in his life, other than his king.

His king.

Even now, I can feel the tension in the earth rise. I know, that if there ever was a time where Merlin desperately needed my aid, it was this moment.

But.... who will protect him once I am gone?

Do I lay down my life for the sake of his king? To do so would go against the very cause of my being. I was created, designed, destined to be the shield around Merlin until Destiny gave him relief.

Though I know Arthur is a great man, my loyalty.... my love, it was never to the Once and Future King. It was only ever to Merlin. Always Merlin.

Sudden anger roused within me. Oh yes, I was his guardian, his protectorate. But I could only protect him from what he called to most... Death. I could only shield his life from the grasp of that cold hand. But I couldn't protect his heart. I couldn't protect him from feeling the deaths of his father, his friends, from Freya. Freya.

A cold hand clutched my heart. As long as Merlin lived, he was mine. He would forever be mine, and not hers.

Had I not watched over him? Had I not looked after him? Guided him? Been there with him even though he could never see me? Why was my heart so...?

For I did have a heart. And it loved Merlin with every beat.

But Merlin didn't know me. I knew him... but he would never know me.

Would I allow him to suffer any longer?

Time slowed down for me. Merlin did not know, probably would not even notice, the sudden lack of my presence. I had little time, short moments. Not enough that he would know until too late.

I saw the fatal blade carrying through its strike. With the speed of time unspent, of an immortal soul that would finally stop, I stepped between the attacker and the attacked.

Time suddenly sped up, and I felt the fire of dragons course through my open wound. Mordred's eyes widened in shock, from both my sudden appearance and the blade that now appeared through his own chest.

Hands caught my falling body, and I couldn't tell if my sudden gasp was from the waves of pain coursing through my body, or the fact that I could feel human hands for the very first time.

"Oh my..."

"ARTHUR!"

His voice. His sweet, strong, power filled voice. It was the first time I had ever heard it from physical ears.

"Merlin! What the devil... where have you been? What are you doing here?"

"Arthur, are you injured?"

My eyes were hazy and fuzzy. I couldn't see, why couldn't I see?

"I'm fine, you idiot! Get down here and help me! She's injured."

I heard him approach, when suddenly, Destiny filled me with a clarity I hadn't felt before. I gasped as another wave of pain ran through me.

"Arthur," I said, suddenly frightened by my weak voice, trying to see clearly.

"It is alright lady. We will get you to the physician, and he will..."

There. I saw him. Golden hair, clear blue eyes, ready to receive what he needed to.

I pressed a hand gently to his temple and filled him with all my memory. All Merlin had done, all that he was, all that he achieved, and all that he failed, I poured into Arthur with as much strength as possible.

"What are you doing to him?" Merlin shouted. I could hear the frustration and anger, and it nearly broke my now human heart.

"I'm giving him what you could not," I replied. "His side of the coin."

I looked at him, and he finally saw me. I had no idea the manner of person, the form of woman that he saw, but finally, after years of devotion and service, he could see me.

A smile broke onto my face as I felt my eyes sting. Why could my gaze not remain focused?

My memories stopped abruptly, and my hand dropped to my chest. My moments were few, but I would be silent one moment more as two sides met for the very first time.

"Merlin," Arthur began. Quietly, sadly. Had I been wrong in giving him what I had?

"Arthur... Arthur, I."

"You're an idiot, do you know that? Because you are. All these years, carrying this burden on your own... All these years..."

"Sire..."

"Yet you remained my servant this whole time! Why?"

"Because I am happy to be your servant, until the day I die," Merlin replied. “Haven’t you figured that bit out yet?”

Hmm, a full sentence. Didn't think Arthur would let him speak that much.

The sudden stares from the 2 men quickly informed me that I had spoken that thought aloud.

And then, the pain intensified.

I could not breathe anymore, and the fire within burned my blood, my muscles, my skin. As a mortal, and feeling mortality for the only time, my death would be much quicker than it would have been for Arthur.

I wish it could have been more time.

As I gasped again, I clutched onto Arthur's arm, trying to hold his gaze.

"Swear you will protect him," I whispered harshly.

"My lady..."

"Please!" I cried out. The fire raged harder. "Please. You know he won’t look after himself."

A wry smile graced his features.

"I swear that Merlin will have my protection."

The fire stopped, and overwhelming cold replaced it.

"Thank you."

I turned to Merlin. His eyes were confused and afraid.

He had no idea who I was.

Maybe I was okay with that.

"You risked your life to save Arthur's. You... somehow... showed him who I am. Please, at least let us know your name."

A name? Oh. I hadn't thought that far.

"Name? Oh Merlin, I was never named." The words came out slow and hollow, but I had to tell him.

Please Destiny, let me tell him.

"The Druids called you Emrys. Immortal one. But... immortality is a horrible price to pay. As you know."

Merlin nodded, still unknowing.

"So, I had a choice to make. Save your body, for as long as Destiny demanded, or save the Once and Future King. Save your friend. So, I chose."

"Who are you?"

"Immortality is not a trait given. It is a guardian against death."

Merlin's eyes widened. I smiled.

"Ah, now you see me."


End file.
